


The Reward For Thievery

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [89]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo sets his drink down for only a few minutes, which is a mistake with this group of friends.





	The Reward For Thievery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 11th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/188147814710/beetlejuice-cocktail-made-with-raspberry.

**Disclaimer: **I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

****########

**The Reward For Thievery **by luvsanime02

########

This drink is right up Duo’s alley. Too bad that he’s not getting the chance to enjoy any of it because some people are sneaky thieves.

He glances over pointedly at Trowa, who is sitting there with his own drink in front of him on the table. It looks like an ordinary whiskey sour. Well, it’s not Duo’s fault that Trowa doesn’t have any imagination when it comes to ordering a drink.

Not like Duo, who saw the picture of the Beetlejuice cocktail and knew immediately what he was going to order. It’s tinted green from the melon juice, which Duo wasn’t too sure of at first, and the glass is adorned with a black skull sealed on the side. Really, how could Duo refuse to order that?

Apparently, he’s not the only one who finds the drink interesting. Duo’s barely had a sip of his drink, thankful that the melon taste didn’t overpower the whole thing, when he made the grave mistake of putting his drink down while he started chatting with everyone.

It’s not even ten minutes later, and Duo’s drink has suspiciously gone down to about half-full. There’s only one culprit in Duo’s mind, because Trowa’s the one sitting right next to him. Well, that and Trowa and Heero are the only two who would try to mess with Duo by stealing some of his drink, and Heero is sitting across from Duo. He would notice if Heero was reaching across the table to swipe his drink, at least.

It bothers Duo a little that he hasn’t actually caught Trowa yet, though, and Duo finally leans back in his seat and crosses his arms, staring at Trowa out of the corner of his eye. He dares the other guy to try and take Duo’s drink again.

So, of course, Trowa only laughs and accepts defeat, finally picking his own drink up off of the table. Duo doesn’t relax, of course. Like he’d trust a truce with these people. Duo knows better than that after the pizza incident a few months ago.

No, Duo takes this moment to pick up his Beetlejuice cocktail and hold it carefully in his hand, refusing to put it back down again. That works until he’s gesturing with his hands, forgets about holding the drink, and accidentally throws green-tinted liquid through the air in a high arch before it comes back down and soaks Trowa.

Serves him right, really. Even though Duo really didn’t mean to do it, that doesn’t stop him from putting his head down on the table and laughing until tears are coming out of his eyes.

He orders another Beetlejuice cocktail, and Trowa promptly stands up and shoves his way in between Quatre and Wufei in the opposite corner of the booth. Duo snickers throughout the rest of the night. There are worse ways to waste a drink, really.


End file.
